Tis the Season
by Mayachi
Summary: The Starlights have been given leave to visit the senshi at Christmas. The sailors aren't expecting to meet three friends that had been brought along, though!   Three Lights x OC's   I suck at summaries..    Maybe be changed to M later.


Two black haired people, a man and a woman, were walking down the sidewalk on the way to a friends house on Christmas Eve. Light snow had been falling for a little over an hour, and while it gave everything a cheery and romantic atmosphere, it also made things a little humiliating for the male, "Ack!" he ended up slipping on some ice and nearly busted his head on the concrete, "Careful Seiya! Are you okay?" he knew the concern was fake. He could hear the supressed giggles in her voice, "Yeah, I'm fine.. thank you for worrying." he smirked as she grabbed her wrist and pulled himself up.

She helped him right himself and picked up some gifts he had scattered, "You really should watch where you're walking." she commented as she stacked the packages in his arms. He grinned a bit, "Oh, because you're just SO concerned." She rolled her dark violet eyes, "You might bloody up the pavement. Anyway, come on, we'll be late.."

About three quarters of the way there, she turned to him, "Don't you think it's a bit rude to just have my sisters and I just randomly show up? They don't even know we exist.." the raven haired male snorted slightly, "When have you ever cared about being rude?" she narrowed her eyes, "Shut up, that isn't the point." he shifted the presents to one arm and gave her a side hug, "Don't worry, they won't mind. I think they'll enjoy meeting someone that I've known all my life." she smiled slightly, "Alright.. but you better be right!"

He scoffed a bit, "Have I ever been wrong?" that caused her to give out a huge, "HA!" he jumped slightly, "What?" she had to stop laughing before she answered, " To be blunt Seiya, you're always wrong. I swear, you have the IQ of a rotten turnip." he glared at her for a moment, "Thanks." she made her gait all bouncy and started singing, _"Tis the season to be jolly! Falalalala, lalalala.." _

He shook his head, "I'm glad we're almost there.. I think this cold weather is making you a little crazy." she stopped and crossed her arms, "Anything wrong with being in good spirit?" he just sighed, "No, no." she took hold of his black ponytail, "Good! Come on!"

When they were almost to the door, he turned to her, "By the way, where are the others anyway?" she tapped her chin, "I dunno, actually.. Taiki said that they would be here a bit later.. for got why though.. something about decorating issues." He blinked, "At least you didn't try to make cookies again.." "Hey.. we managed to put the fire out!" she protested. "Yeah, yeah. We're here." He pointed to a good sized house that had been very beautifully decorated. Even the mailbox had been painted. "Geez, a little overboard.." she mumbled.

The two walked up the the door. Seiya rapped his fist on an area that wasn't covered in wreaths or reindeer. The door was opened by a very familiar odango'd blonde. "Seiya!" she gave him a little hug, causing a gift to plop on her head. They both laughed. The others who were already there looked up and soon rushed towards him,

"Seiya!"

"How is Kinmoku?"

"Where's Taiki-san and Yaten-kun?"

"Merry Christmas!"

It wasn't until Seiya walked in the door that they noticed the slightly shorter lady behind him, "Is that a fangirl that followed you here?" Minako asked with narrowed eyes. The girl shot a glare right back, "No, actually." she growled. Seiya sighed, "This is Mayachi, she's a friend of mine." she turned to him, "Just a friend?" she teased, "I better be your closest one from all we've been through." she chuckled.

Usagi was the first one to walk up to her, "Hi, I'm Tsukino Usagi!" she introduced herself. Mayachi smiled, "Raisuki Mayachi. You're the one Seiya-chan calls 'Odango', right?" she inquired. Usagi nodded, "Wait, he's talked about me?" she nodded back, "Yep, he's told me all about his trip down here." Minako leaned in, "So.. where's Yaten?" Mayachi sighed, "I thought you'd ask.. if you must know we're having a few decorating issues down at our house. So they'll be down soon."

Seiya nodded, "Yes, the other four will be here soon." Ami blinked, "Four?" he nodded again, "Yes, four. There are her sisters, Mavi and Zorya." "Oh." was all she replied.

Mayachi took the boxes and bags Seiya had been holding and set them under the tree, "Oh, Odango, by the way, your house is very nicely decorated." she smiled. Usagi smiled, "Thank you." she then mumbled to herself, "Seiya must've told her to call me Odango.."

(Next chapter will bring in other characters. Bear with me!)


End file.
